


Dragons

by Lochinvar



Series: Logos: Personal Magic and Lore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Dusk - Freeform, F/M, Freedom, Gen, New love, Old Love, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/pseuds/Lochinvar
Summary: Who will offer you the best kind of love?
Series: Logos: Personal Magic and Lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871242
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fufaraw (arliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliss/gifts), [Paradigmenwechsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/gifts), [ADeedWithoutaName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/gifts), [Tranquilityhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquilityhope/gifts), [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts), [LaughableLament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/gifts).



> I own nothing; rely on the talent and kindness of strangers. 
> 
> No Beta; all mistakes are mine to claim and bear.
> 
> Kudos and comments and bookmarks much appreciated - thank you.

It is just occurring that I love him

that in the dark without betrayal 

I can look at him and love him.

And I set him in my mind

Against the necessary measure him against

The flow of my days. I seek the important.

I must recognize what I will sacrifice

For this need for the comfort of his words,

What part of myself will I lend to him.

We are moving against the melting landscape

of twilight. Dragons watch the car speeding by.

My childhood dragons, spiny, wet,

Blowing mist through their noses

Curl around the farms. The houses linger

On the roadside, yellow-eyed. Their lights

Illuminate my fantasies.

I measure him against the wet soil

clay and manure shifting beneath the claws

Of the rain. I measure the necessity of him

Against the necessity of winter ice on my thin

moustache the air transparent and brittle,

Against the necessity of a clean sky

Punctured with stars and comets.

I measure his body against tomorrow.

My dragons remain they stay in the hills.

They watch for me in the country

And on long rides in a mindless car

They comfort me. They are fiery and mysterious.

They will hold me when I am dead.

They belong to me. They rear melancholy

heads as I pass. I know their backs

The stubble that clings. I know the disguise

Of dead grass and plowed earth.

My days need him my nights need him

All the real things of my life

Could be carved around him. His hands fit in my needs

As in woven gloves. But the twilight

going on on country roads

under the black trees under the long grass

under the wind it needs nothing.

My dragons under the wind

howling to me under the wind

He has been measured.

He has won only my days and nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Weighing a new love against old dreams. Nearly married that boy, but chose my dragons, without regret.


End file.
